


Till Death Do Us Part

by snowycrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowycrow/pseuds/snowycrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch was a lonely child with only his mother until his sixteenth birthday. On that day his mother died and supposedly so did he. But five years later hes out and about taking a break from his hiding. There's something special about him which was the reason for his hiding but little did he know his whole world was going to change with one chance encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

Autumn has gripped the trees and painted them with its fiery colors that seemed to bleed into the sky as the sun made its way to meet the horizon. A cool breeze gently shakes the sleeping leaves awake to dace from their places to the concrete and grass stage below. Few people were out and about in the tranquil park as the hour slowly grows darker and seemingly more sinister. A tall young man with icy blue eyes is one of these few as he slowly strolled along the sidewalk through the park. As he walked he comes across a man of no more than 19 sitting on a bench. The blue eyed man casts a curious glance towards the other catching a glimpse of purple. The eyes caught his attention enough for him to really look at this individual. The blue eyed man is completely mesmerized by the man on the bench and is speechless.

"Wow..."

He hadn't realized that he spoke aloud even when the other who sat upon the old bench as though it were a throne turned their gaze slowly to him. Perhaps that's why the man, who we'll call Blue, was taken aback when the other, who we'll call purple, spoke with a small smirk placed on their lips.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He glanced to see who Purple may be talking to but no one was there. Surely the other couldn't see him...could they?

"Wait...you can see me?" Blue asked slowly and in confusion. "You shouldn't be able to see me."

"Well I can see you." A hint of bitterness had replaced the teasing tone of his voice as his smirk fell. "I don't appreciate the joke."

"But how can you see me?" Desperation slowly entered Blue's voice. "You have to have some kind of magic...but how can that be?"

Purple's lips fell further into a frown as he spoke, "I'm leaving." He stood and turned to leave as the taller one rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders. In that instance their eyes met. The smaller man's purple eyes suddenly filled with fear as they met the icy blue of the others. When Blue saw this fear he suddenly saw an all too familiar look. This was the fear of being harmed of even being touched. He quickly let go and attempted to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't touch me." The smaller man pulls away from the other quickly.

"I just need to know how you can see me..." Blue pleads the other.

"Because I have eyes damn it!" And with that Purple turns and quickly walks away from Blue. "Now leave me alone!" He hurries away as Blue stands there baffled. He could always follow Purple and look for any hints as to why this man could see him.

Blue shakes his head and sighs. "That could have been better..." He watches the other disappear behind a corner as he tries to think of something else. He gave up as he started to follow Purple as thoughts pass through his head. As he gets to the building he jumps to the roof three stories up as if it were nothing. He continues on following silently from the roof tops. After a while Purple disappears into an apartment building and Blue ends his pursuit.

"Well now I at least know he lives near..." He stood there on a rooftop across the street the gentle breeze tugging at his black bangs and bundles of hairs not quite long enough to be pulled back in a low pony tail. He turned on his heel and headed to his own apartment that wasn't too far away. 

He scaled up the stairs to his door and entered his mostly open floor apartment. he closed the door firmly and passed the kitchen to his bed. The apartment did have a bedroom but it was so small that Blue simply used it as a storage closet and had his bed in the corner of the living room. He stretched and pulled off his shoes before flopping onto the bed with a groan. He was exhausted but there was no way he was going to sleep well if at all tonight.


End file.
